Electric Aphrodisiac
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: "God, Ludwig, this..." He licked his lips and felt his throat close up from a sudden surge of toe curling ecstasy, his head swimming in euphoria and brain grounded by the pain and time between each new tick of the blade.  Ger/Ame/Pru


_Hello all! In celebration of it being October 13th AKA the US Navy's B-day (236 years of amazing), I am posting 5 new stories! Because I can. I hope you all enjoy the spamming ;D_

I was really bored and asked my friend to give me anything. _Anything_. And I would write it. She then prompted me to write a really smutty threesome fic with America and two of my choosing and a whole bunch of kink prompts. I love my friends lmao

Please enjoy and leave a review ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"Fuck that, I'm too awesome to scream _your _name!" Prussia's voice boomed out throughout the bar, louder than any other drunk and twice as obnoxious. No one paid him any mind though. It was his favorite place to hit whenever West held the world meetings so everyone just took his loud-mouth remarks worth a grain of salt. "I would be the one to make _you _scream _my_ name!"

"Like hell I would! I'm telling you, I could totally make you scream my name with one hand tied behind my back!" America slurred in response, his own voice just a little quieter than the albino next to him. The patrons around them both had long since gotten over the curious spectacle of the blond American drinking with the white haired male, taking it as just another strange companion the red eyed young man had picked up for the night.

"You could not! You're such a prude, just like England. France says he's a total cold fish and I'll bet you're even worse!" Prussia scoffed at his inebriated friend, thumping the bar top for another large stein of his favorite beer. The bartender placed it down in front of him without a word, already knowing it was going on the tab of the albino's blond brother. The energetic drunk picked it up and slurped down a generous mouthful before continuing. "You'd probably have a heart attack and die or something!"

"Nuh-uh!" Blond hair swung as America shook his head vigorously, glaring at Prussia without really being able to focus on him. He stuck his tongue out at the older nation and grinned challengingly. "I could even do it with both hands tied! I'll even show you!"

"Prove it then!" Gilbert stood on wobbly feet, gripping America's arm and tugging. He reached over and finished off the last of Alfred's drink to stop his protesting before managing to get the blond up and going. He knew from experience that he only had so long before their bodies began to work through the alcohol and by that point any hair-brained scheme had to be well along or his partner in crime would chicken out.

By the time Prussia had hailed down a cab and given directions and gotten over the ordeal of paying both nations' were less stumbling drunk and more giggly tipsy.

"This way." Gilbert tugged on tanned fingers, leading the American deeper into his and Germany's home. The blond followed along happily enough, not even caring about being dragged around as he took in the sparsely decorated furnishings that were getting more and more spartan the closer they got to the bedroom.

"Why's it so lame in here?" He asked loudly once the albino had opened the door to show off the normal looking bed in the normal looking room. His nose scrunched, glasses riding up in distaste. "I thought you woulda had a way cooler room. You're not awesome at allllll."

"Shut up this is West's room!" Gilbert defended as he stepped over to the closet and opened it up, shoving aside rows and rows of identical uniforms before finding some innocent looking boxes buried in the back. He smirked smugly and opened it up, grinning hugely when he saw all the various toys and implements his perverted little brother had inside.

"Won't he be pissed we're using it?" America asked, sitting on the bed with a bounce and looking curiously at Prussia who had begun to snicker privately about something. He knew he probably should have felt nervous for so boldly agreeing to sleeping with the older nation, but his pride wouldn't let him back down and his bodies teenage hormones certainly wouldn't let him say no to getting laid. Even if it was with Gilbert.

"Naw, we're all good! He should be spending the rest of the day with his little Italian." Gilbert waved away the blond's concerns and straightened up, holding a pair of handcuffs in both hands, one loop around each thumb while he splayed his fingers triumphantly. "Now, let's see what you're made of, Blondie!"

America couldn't really register what the gleaming metal found in a box in _Germany's_ closet meant before Prussia attacked.

The older nation stalked forward and pushed the blond back on the bed, kissing him heavily, with the enthusiasm of lust unbridled by alcohol. The cuffs fell to the side momentarily as pale, warm hands slid under clothing and caressed bronzed skin.

"Nnnh." Alfred arched up when skilled fingers divested him of his top, lifting his arms to help before looping them around Gilbert's neck and pulling him forcefully close. The older nation let out a grunt from the tight squeeze but didn't stop kissing, hands coming between their chests to stroke at the blond nation's nipples.

"Fuck yes." Gilbert breathed the words, feeling the hard muscles shifting and quivering under his palms and the heady press of Alfred's arousal against his belly. He reached down with eager hands and tugged at the last of the others clothing, unbuttoning and unzipping quickly.

America helpfully lifted his hips when Prussia pulled on his pants and underwear, shivering a little when the cooler air hit him and easily pulling on his lover's own layers once he settled back on top of the bed. There was no way he was going to be the only naked one, especially if he was supposed to be proving he could make Prussia scream his name.

"Hold on." Gilbert halted him and urged him up the bed until he was lying out on it and had his arms up above his head. He settled himself on the surprisingly flat stomach America sported, reaching back for the cuffs and holding them up. His grin was mischievous, scarlet eyes glittering. "You said you could do it with both hands tied, remember?"

"And I will!" America flashed his winning smile at the man above him, testing the give on the cuffs once they were slid around his wrists. He could snap the chain holding them together pretty easily he was sure, but with a little concentration on his part he shouldn't accidentally destroy them. Did these really restrain people? "Hurry up and get undressed so I can prove it to you!"

Laughing in his own way, Prussia gladly slid off the bed and stripped down. He grinned at the American and flexed, enjoying the blue gaze locked on his awesome physique before he returned to straddling the other.

"How good are you with that loud mouth of yours?" Prussia asked, crawling up America's body and shivering eagerly when his engorged length dragged against the others well built body. He stopped near the blond's face, knees to either side of his chest and cock suspended close to his pretty lips.

"Why don't you come closer and find out?" Alfred teased, licking his lips in a way that had Gilbert eagerly sliding the last few inches forward. When the sensitive tip was close enough a pink tongue darted out and flicked at the slit, drawing out a soft sound from the albino before he was pressing against plush lips and then sinking into a warm mouth.

"Mmmm oh hell yeah...you definitely like to take cock, don't you?" Gilbert moaned throatily as he watched the nation under him. He'd seen America stuff plenty of indecent things in his mouth over the years, ranging from hot dogs and sausages to bananas and lollipops and that one time he'd seen the gluttonous nation swallow a Popsicle whole. Watching his own length slide deeper and deeper reminded him of that time, Alfred's lips parting, throat warm and tight and _gods_.

"Fucking hell, Alfred..." Prussia moaned the other nation's given name as he felt himself settle in all the way, his balls resting against America's chin he was in so deep. Just how much practice did the blond _have _at this? "You're a damn cock slut..."

A muffled noise and a sly curl at the corner of Alfred's strained lips was his only response. He grinned down at the other nation and slowly pulled his hips back, making sure he went back enough to let Alfred take a breath in before he was pushing back into his willing mouth.

Soon he'd set a soft rhythm, pulling out and thrusting gently in, his sac bouncing lightly against the American's chin as he continued. It was so unbelievably hot face-fucking the superpower below him like this and the little whines and moans Alfred kept making only heightened the pleasure. With a glance back Prussia could see the blond was by no means upset at his mouthful of cock; his hard on was thick and red, jutting proudly out from curling blond hair.

The easy rhythm he'd settled into was cut short by the sudden sound of the knob turning and the door swinging open. Prussia froze, hips pushed firmly forward while America's blue eyes widened at the sight of Germany standing in the doorway, ice blue eyes just as wide.

All three nations just watched each other for a few heartbeats that was only broken by the sudden sharp jerk of America's shoulders and the loud _snap _of the cuffs breaking before he pushed Prussia back enough to spit the cock out of his mouth and begin apologizing to the other blond nation.

"I'm sorry Germany, Prussia said you'd be gone for the rest of the day and I just wanted to prove I could get him off even with both hands tied and I _swear _we would have cleaned up after don't kill us!" He rambled off, gesticulating wildly while his mouth ran away with him. He had no idea what the German would do to him now but he hoped it wouldn't be too painful. If it had been England that had caught them he knew both himself and Prussia would be getting their asses chewed out from now until sun-up; but where England was verbal Germany was much more physical.

"...Bruder, you were doing it wrong." Ludwig said with a sigh, slumping slightly where he stood, still dressed in his suit from the earlier meeting and shaking his head at his brother. The albino had been laughing at America's panic, secure in the knowledge that his little bro would never hurt him. Upon hearing Germany's words he looked up, smile wiped from his face as he stared at the younger nation in slight shock.

"What? _You _are telling _me_ that I was fucking him wrong?"

"Ja." Ludwig gave the albino nation a small smile, face flushed in embarrassment and blue eyes sparkling with something that normally only came out when he was heavily drunk. "Those cuffs are for show, first of all. The kind you're supposed to use have padding."

"Ah, sorry about breaking them." America said sheepishly, jangling one of the circles of metal now adorning each of his wrists like some kind of fetish bracelet. He smiled hugely, relieved that Germany wasn't pissed off at catching his brother and himself in his room, utilizing his bed. "But cheap knock offs like these should be pretty easy to replace!"

"They were military issue tampered steel, actually." Expensive as hell to replace but it was almost worth the adorably chagrined look the North American country gave him while his bruder looked at Alfred with an expression of respect and a little wariness.

"Uh...oops?" America scratched the back of his neck and shrugged one shoulder awkwardly, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was naked and still hard enough he couldn't hide it without drawing attention to his condition. He started inching his hands towards the pillow at the head of the bed, intending to maybe cover himself long enough to retrieve his clothing and bolt out of there before Germany found his normal anger and aversion to things like this.

Wasn't he always the prude when Italy went streaking through world meetings?

"Hey, bruder!" Prussia piped up, quirking a white brow at his brother while casually slinging an arm around America's shoulders, effectively trapping the young nation against his side. "Why aren't you with your hot little Italian right now, anyway?"

"...He wanted to sleep." Germany looked embarrassed as he spoke, blue eyes staying pointedly fixed to both nation's eyes as he addressed them. It had been hard enough not staring utterly transfixed at the sight of Alfred naked and cuffed on his bed, legs spread wide and cock unashamedly pointing into the air as he swallowed Gilbert's length all the way. Just the thought alone was doing indecent things to his own body.

"Well why aren't you 'sleeping' _with_ him?" Gilbert huffed at his brother, the hand on Alfred's shoulder idly drawing circles. He could still be buried balls deep inside America's very skilled mouth if not for his brother's untimely arrival...unless...

"Never mind I just got an _awesome_ idea!" He suddenly pulled Alfred into his lap, the naked blond yelping from the manhandling and noticeably shivering when Gilbert's legs wormed under his and forced both to spread, erection sliding up along his sac before pressing alongside his own. Prussia snickered and reached around, toying with both his and America's swollen lengths. "Why don't you join, West? We're already in your room and we're both naked and I can see that you want to."

A pair of red eyes fixed onto the bulge in the German's uniform, pale lips curled deviously as the fiery gaze slid up to meet icy blue.

"What do you say? I'm sure America wouldn't mind..." He rubbed his fingers against the sensitive head, massaging the small slit and licking his lips when the superpower cried out and he saw the desire in his brother's eyes. He knew Germany wanted to join in. Who wouldn't want to join in on a threesome with his awesome self? It was just a matter of getting his brother to ignore the morals of it all.

"Bruder..." Germany was reluctant. Not only were both of the males in front of him loud mouthed idiots libel to shout out about this incident the minute they ran into a fellow nation, but one of them he considered a brother. His brother who had raised him since he was a small nation. Hundreds of years of sibling bonding.

"I'll even let you fuck him first, if I get his mouth again!" Prussia sing-songed, still wringing little whines and moans from the young nation in his lap. America may have been a superpower and he may not be anywhere close to a virgin but his body was still that of a teenagers. Prussia had been playing with teenagers and adults for hundreds of years before America was ever discovered; the blond had no chance.

"Bruder, you're too impatient." Germany stepped further into the room but rather than join the two on the bed he stepped over to his closet and knelt, pulling out another box. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother, cheeks red but eyes dark with desire. He swallowed a little and lowered his gaze to America, tapping the box for emphasis. "I...I would like to show him what it is to not ruin it."

"Hey!" Prussia huffed at his brother's assessment of his skill and let go of America's eagerly dripping length, wrapping his arms around the strong nation's stomach and hugging him close, possessive. "I'm not ruining _anything, _I'm showing him an awesome time!"

"Ja." Germany pulled out a small black box, little knobs and read-outs adorning the surface. Next he pulled out a small rod and a small handle with two pinwheel blades; each sharp point gleamed in the light as he softly nudged it, setting the two blades spinning as he looked at his brother again. "Let me show him an even better time."

Alfred shivered at the lethal looking instruments in the German's hands, squeaking lightly when Prussia suddenly whooped in excitement right by his ear.

"Alright West! Now we're talking!" The loud nation pulled America up, dragging him closer to Ludwig when the blond motioned that he wanted the other to be brought over. He took out a key and unlocked the now useless cuffs, smiling a little at the nervous looking American.

"Don't worry. I will give you a safe word, if you wish?" Germany reached into another box and pulled out multiple leather belts of varying length. The blond smiled almost shyly, still a little unsure why he was going along with it until he saw the skittish desire in America's blue eyes. The other blond wanted this, even if he was a nervous about it.

"Uh...well..." America heard Prussia snicker at him and make a quiet-loud mutter about ball-less American sluts. Blue eyes narrowed with determination, clear and focused since his body had already worked off the affects of the drinks he'd had with Prussia earlier. "I won't need one! Just show me what you got, I'll take whatever you can dish up!"

"Mm." Germany reached up and patted America's bare shoulder, flushing a little when he felt the silken heat under his calloused fingers. "I will give you a word anyway. It is more heroic to have the chance to back out and refuse, ja?"

"Hey, yeah! Great idea!" Alfred grinned brightly and reached out to clap Ludwig on the back in return. "Can it be McDonalds?"

"It would be better if it wasn't something you say often." Germany said, ignoring Prussia's obnoxious remarks in the background. He opened his mouth to give a better option when his bruder suddenly threw an arm around Alfred's shoulders and loudly proclaimed the blond superpower's safe word.

"Ivan! His safe word is gunna be Ivan! He'll never say _that_ so we'll get to play with him for hours!" Gilbert squeezed Alfred's shoulders playfully and reached a hand down when America began protesting, wrapping a hand around the still hard cock the superpower sported. He stroked firmly, sufficiently shutting up any protests from either blond; America because he was too busy moaning and Germany because he was too busy blushing and eating it all up with hungry eyes. "Come on West, he's got his word, let's get this party started!"

"You are so loud..." Germany sighed but complied. It wasn't like he wasn't eager to use some of his toys. It had been years since he'd had the chance to use them; Italy was too soft for it and Germany didn't sleep around anywhere near enough to find too many other willing bodies.

"Here." Germany pushed Prussia away from America and gently urged the other blond to turn around so his back was to him. He pulled both strong arms back, looping one belt around both biceps and tightening. He lifted another belt and buckled it just a little lower than the last, continuing down until the last of the soft black leather was strapped in place around both wrists.

The result pushed America's chest out and left him vulnerable, only able to move his legs and even then not enough to cover the erection jutting up commandingly.

"Wow West, you've outdone yourself." Prussia slid his hands across America's tempting chest, tweaking a nipple and smirking slyly when the younger nation twitched and arched, pushing up for more. He was so responsive and eager and slutty!

"If you try keeping him all to yourself, I have more belts." Germany replied calmly, blue eyes intent on his bruder's hands that were somewhat possessively running the length of the blond's body. At his words though Gilbert backed off, grinning wolfishly.

"Alright alright, I won't hog the US...unless you keep _not _undressing and _not _touching him." His sly words made Germany flush, the nation looking like he'd been caught red-handed. The expression made Gilbert coo. "You have a perverted plan, don't you? Tell me, tell me! As your awesome big brother I deserve to know!" 

Germany looked even more embarrassed while America was content to sit back and enjoy the attention. He loved being the center of everything ever, so what better place for him than in the middle of a threesome? It's where he was practically born to be!

"I was thinking of letting Amerika undress me." Ludwig finally admitted at length. Gilbert grinned hugely at that and Alfred flushed, licking his lips while his groin bucked a little eagerly at the thought. Germany had always been a sexy nation, strong and handsome if a little gruff. Since he had permission to indulge in the attraction he'd always felt but never given much thought to (it was _Germany_ after all) Alfred was more than happy to help.

"I'll do it." He pulled away from Prussia and nearly fell over, having to lean wildly to one side before he regained his balance again. He blushed from the unsexy maneuver and compensated with eagerness, legs spread and cock bobbing, body more enticing to the two other countries than even he realized. His eyes glinted behind his glasses. "I won't be able to do it all the way with just my mouth, but I can at least get the important parts."

Without waiting for a response Alfred leaned carefully forward, shifting his legs wider apart for more balance while he set his lips to the knot of Germany's tie. He smirked up at the other blond and tugged playfully, nosing under the drape of it to start pulling and prodding with lips, teeth and tongue. He worked it loose diligently, taking pauses every now and then to nuzzle at the strong chest below the white dress shirt before finally pulling it off.

He held the tie in his mouth and smirked around the silken fabric, liking how red Ludwig had gotten during his attentions. The sight of a pale hand coming into play made him turn a little, seeing Prussia grinning at him and licking his lips.

"Damn, Alfred. I never knew you could do submissive slut so well." He took the tie away and reached out, letting a hand travel across the inviting curve of America's backside, squeezing. "You make me want to fuck you while you undress my bruder."

"Mm, you promised Ludwig would get first dibs of that." America grinned at him, not saying no to the thought. It would be hot...but teasing Prussia was always fun and he _had _dug his own grave with that promise.

"West, could I?" Gilbert reached down to play his fingers around Alfred's entrance, giving his younger brother a small, pleading pout. The blond growled at him and shook his head, face resolute.

"Nien. You promised me, bruder. But you can touch him while he undresses me." Germany conceded on that last part, about to speak again when America, apparently bored with their discussion, leaned forward and began undoing the buttons of his suit with his teeth.

"Mmm!" Alfred moaned when he was more than halfway through, hips jerking forward as the sudden distraction of a hand wrapped around him made him bury his face against Germany's now exposed stomach. He shifted his hips, rolling his body in a wanton way, pressing down into the warm hand tugging so nicely at his sensitive erection.

"Don't stop." Gilbert commanded, smacking his free hand down on one round cheek. He enjoyed the startled little yelp that got him and did it again, smirking when the second hit pulled an eager little wiggle from the blond. He squeezed the hot organ filling his hand and pulled in one long stroke. "The faster you get my bruder undressed, the faster we can really start."

"A-ah!" America jerked lightly when Gilbert finished the sentence by rubbing his thumbnail into the slit in the most obnoxiously pleasing way imaginable. He went back to undoing the buttons with slightly shaky concentration, pausing to shiver lightly every now and then before he finally finished and was able to nose the material apart.

Ludwig helpfully shrugged out of it, knowing it would take too much time and effort to try getting America to do that with his mouth. He flushed darkly when the younger man leaned in and nipped at his chest, trailing little bites and sucks all the way down to the bulge in his groin. He mouthed the erection straining the fabric of the pants, licking at it through the clothing and enjoying the way Ludwig sighed heavily and muttered something low in German.

Once there was a noticeable wet spot on the front America relented, giving a coy grin and one last lick before he moved up and undid the button. He gripped the zipper between his teeth and pulled slowly, enjoying the way ice blue eyes and fiery red stared fixedly at him. God he loved the attention he was getting; it was like he was the sexiest thing on earth right at this moment.

When he reached the end he let go almost reluctantly, breathing hot against the blatant tent in the underwear Ludwig wore. His eyes twinkled mischievously, grin Cheshire.

"Good enough?" He asked softly, nuzzling against the heavy erection. Ludwig was nearly panting from the erotic display, legs spreading for the other while even Gilbert had gotten distracted from teasing the blondes body.

At the words both nation's were snapped from their trance and reminded of the fact that yes, yes they were allowed to touch.

Ludwig moved back a little and tugged his shoes and pants off, shimmying out of the last of his clothing while Gilbert was eagerly pulling Alfred into a heated kiss.

Soon both of the nations had moved the bound American onto the bed, carefully placing him down on his back, his arms pulled back but not too uncomfortable. The blond was too distracted by the sight of Germany bringing up the scary looking blades from earlier to really care about any minor discomfort from the position of his bound arms.

"Y-you're not gunna _actually_ use those, are you?" Alfred asked nervously, licking his lips a little and unconsciously bringing his legs closed. The muscular nation smiled in a way meant to be reassuring but with the way his ice blue eyes were glinting with what registered as sadistic anticipation to the American it was much more unsettling.

"Ja, I am. It is called...electro-stimulation." He had to pause to remember what it was in English. He gently pat America's thigh, lips curled in an eager smile. "Normally you feel along your skin during sex. This will go straight to your nervous system."

That sounded even more like a system of torture than what he'd originally thought. Not only were the blades sharp and pointy but they would have _electricity _running through them? What was wrong with Germany that he thought this was a good idea!

"Don't be a pussy, America." Prussia laughed obnoxiously at the younger nation and playfully tweaked a nipple, smirking hugely at the startled sound he was rewarded with. "Germany knows what he's doing and besides, you can always use your _safe word_...da?"

The last word was followed up by more obnoxious laughter and America scowling and squirming, partly from the reminder and partly from the skilled fingers still pinching and twisting at his nipples. He tensed when gel was rubbed onto his skin and little pads were placed on his abs, wires trailing away and to the black box from earlier. His eyes locked onto pale fingers as they reached for one of the knobs, slowly turning it up.

Blue eyes widened when he felt a soft burn of pleasure start in his belly and intensify, jolts beginning to fire out from the center of his being and dive straight for his groin. His hips twitched up suddenly as the pleasure escalated, the thrum of it making him squeeze his eyes tight and pant heavily.

"Th-this..." He moaned throatily as it got somehow stronger, legs spreading and muscles tensing and relaxing without his control. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his body heating up, hips rocking with tiny little thrusts up into the air, desperate for some friction. "_Fuck_!"

"Let me do the next part!" Gilbert's voice barely registered to Alfred, his fists clenched underneath him and toes curling into the sheets. He gasped loudly when slick fingers entered his ass, working him open with skill he hadn't felt from anyone but Francis. His tanned body arched up suddenly, curling under the force of the albino's fingers brushing his sweet spot before his brain could fully comprehend the newest stimulation.

Choking on the pleasure, breathing too quick and shallow to get enough breath to supply all the moans and gasps being wrung from him, Alfred couldn't believe how good this felt. He'd been afraid of this? The only thing he was afraid of now was passing out before he hit his climax!

"Look at him go, West." Gilbert grinned over at his bruder as he continued stretching the blond, loving the way Alfred was shuddering and twitching and whining like a bitch in heat. It was a much better use of the blondes voice than anything he could have come up with.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bruder." Ludwig inched the intensity up on the electricity, licking his lips as Alfred keened, low and deep from the back of his throat. He could see the way pre-cum was beading thickly along the crown of America's thick erection, glistening wetly without receiving any attention directly.

"But he's so sexy like this!" Prussia crooked his fingers and drove up, expertly pushing into the sensitive nerves inside the American that had the younger nation bucking uncontrollably for more. Just watching was making his own cock so hard it was almost too much. "He's close to getting off, too."

"You're too impatient." Germany tsk'd at his bruder and lowered the intensity on the toy while he reached down and firmly gripped the base of America's cock, keeping him from reaching the peak he'd been so close to achieving.

"F-fuck! Don't stop!" Alfred growled his demand, blue eyes flashing open when he felt the warm, rough fingers clasp around him and keep him from his orgasm. He dug his heels into the bedding and lifted his hips up, face petulant despite the pleasure still zinging through his body and making his skin tremble and twitch.

"Calm down, America." Germany pushed the strong nation down onto the bedding, cheeks red from the dramatic display the blond had put on. He ran a hand soothingly over the others trembling stomach and turned the electricity up again. "It will only get better."

"You can be such a bastard, West." Gilbert observed with a smirk as he pulled his fingers out of Alfred's eager opening. He leaned over and picked up the toy his bruder had brought over, plugging it into another box before lubing it up. Lining the toy up with the twitching muscles he pushed it in deep, smirking when Alfred clenched around the thick object and moaned appreciatively.

With an even wider smirk he turned the dial on the box, unleashing an intense jolt of electricity against the sensitive inner walls while he brushed the toy against America's sweet spot.

"FUCK!" America cried out, hips snapping up from the incredible onslaught of ecstasy that shot up through his whole body. He threw his head back and shuddered heavily, the leather of the belts creaking from how strongly he thrashed under the weight of his own pleasure. "G-gods..."

"Yeah, keep on writhing like that." Gilbert's voice was thick with lust as he bent over the American and gave him a deep kiss. Their tongues met passionately, Alfred moaning his name whenever the electrified toy rammed into his sweet spot and forced him to see stars. It was music to both brothers ears.

"Ah-hahhh!" Alfred jerked with a bond-jarring spasm, his body tightening up again, pleasure swelling up in his low belly so rapidly he was _sure_ to reach it this time and fuckfuck_fuckyes-_

Strong fingers wrangled his orgasm back right as he was about to fall into the white wash of ecstasy, literally _milliseconds_ from achieving the greatest pleasure in the entire world ever. The toy inside of him was halted and the intensity of the pads on his abdominal muscles was reduced to the point he was ready to cry and beg from the loss.

"L-ludwig, fucking _fuck _dude..." Alfred slumped down with a deep sigh and a heavy flush all along his body. He was still shivering and there was a fine tremble going through his system but he could feel himself relaxing from the all-consuming fire that had previously been burning him up from the inside out. He closed his eyes tight, trying not to whine pitifully. "_Why_ would you do this to me man..."

"See, and you said you'd have _me _screaming tonight, kesese!" Gilbert laughed with his signature laugh and gave the now glaring blond a deep kiss to sooth his ego. Also because America was a pretty good kisser, though not as good as his awesome self.

While Prussia was busy battling with America over who would dominate the kiss Germany had plugged his pinwheel blades into the box after turning it off and unhooking the wires from the toy. He turned it back on and gently applied some gel to America's chest, urging his brother back and leaning down to replace his lips across the younger nation's.

He hadn't kissed many other people despite how old he was as a nation, but he found that he was so relaxed from being able to play with the energetic young superpower that he wasn't even embarrassed. Not even when Alfred arched under him and moaned imploringly, biting at his lower lip with a devilish smirk that reminded him of Gilbert when his older brother was about to go do something libel to get him thrown in jail.

Ludwig kissed him again, trailing one hand down the length of a strong chest before he cupped one hip gently. When he pulled back a string of saliva broke between them, glistening at the corner of America's parted lips and making it nearly impossible to resist kissing him again. Somehow he did manage to pull back though, moving the pinwheels closer to the tanned chest.

"This will be...different." He warned softly before pressing the sharp points into the others warm skin. He watched as America's skin twitched and muscles tensed, his breath sucking in tightly as Germany began traveling the blades up the length of his quivering body.

True to word it was different. Rather than a pulsing thrum of pure pleasure straight through his body and into his very core, this was a sharp pinprick of pain immediately followed by a distracting jolt of sensation that had him twitching in anticipation. He could actually think with this sort of sensation and it made it somehow worse than when the pleasure had been too much to fully take in because each new sting of pleasure was a searing distraction in itself that compounded and rippled off each others lasting aftershocks.

"God, Ludwig, this..." He licked his lips and felt his throat close up from a sudden surge of toe curling ecstasy, his head swimming in euphoria and brain grounded by the pain and time between each new tick of the blade. He didn't feel it but there were tears of rapture in the corner of his eyes, glittering wetly and making his blue eyes shimmer brighter than anything imaginable. "Please..."

Gilbert could feel his cock jerk just from that one word coupled with such desperate eyes. Who knew how incredibly sexy Alfred could get? He'd always thought the loud blond would be a fun lay every now and then but _this _was just _awesome_.

Ludwig pulled the pinwheel blade away and shut the electricity off, swallowing thickly. Even he was amazed by how well Alfred had taken to the stimulation. It was unlike anything he'd seen before...hopefully it wouldn't be his last time, too.

He gently peeled the two pads off and cleaned up the gel, kissing at a sweat-slick belly while soothingly stroking the tensed inner thighs. Darkened ice blue eyes looked up to meet hot red, Gilbert having leaned up to suck and bite at a sensitive neck while his bruder cleaned up his toys. They both grinned, the expression eerily similar for the two normally polar opposite brothers.

"Hey, bruder, I was thinking..." Gilbert said lightly, reaching down with one hand to play with the toy that had been left inside the squirming American. He gently pushed one of his fingers past the plastic, pushing at the already stretched muscles while raising a white brow at the blond. "Instead of you getting first dibs and I get his mouth, wanna share?"

"Ja." Ludwig lowered his hand to where Gilbert's was, gripping the base of the toy and pulling it back before pushing it back in to the sound of Alfred whining in need, twisting and rotating it too stretch the younger nation even more. The albino nation made a gleeful noise and removed his fingers to let his bruder work, instead busying himself stroking flat-palmed down the center of Alfred's chest to feel his muscles contracting beneath tanned skin.

"He's so gorgeous, bruder." Gilbert found himself murmuring, still slightly in awe over the state they'd reduced the superpower to. It was a vulnerability that was so addicting and erotic he knew he'd be jerking off to this night for weeks, maybe even months to come. Plus he'd be bragging to Francis and rubbing it in England's face for _years_.

"I know." Ludwig continued diligently working him open, knowing they had to be especially careful about this part. America was feeling so good right now he wouldn't feel as much pain as normal and that could be very bad come tomorrow morning if they didn't take precautions now. "Beautiful for spacious skies, ja?"

"I can hear you..." Alfred panted, one blue eye opened while the other was held tight shut, his inner muscles clamping and relaxing as Ludwig used the toy to stretch him out even more. He'd never done what they wanted to do to him but he was feeling way too good to say no now. He smirked at them both and arched his back up, spreading his legs lewdly and wiggling his hips. "Ready yet?"

"You should be by now." Gilbert smirked down at him and gave him a quick kiss while tweaking his nipple playfully, looking to his bruder with a quirked brow. Ludwig nodded his head and gently pulled the toy out of the American's body. He placed it to the side and urged Alfred up onto his knees, chuckling softly when the younger nation slumped and his legs quaked visibly.

Slipping behind the younger nation, knowing Gilbert would want the most active position and to see America's pleasured face, Ludwig lay back on the bed and pulled America to lie our on top of him. He turned the others head to face him and kissed deeply, shivering only a little when he felt his bruder's pale hand gripping him and lining him up at Alfred's opening.

"You're good, West." Prussia purred, idly rubbing the underside of his bruder's cock before the blond nation began sliding inside of America's well stretched hole. The sight was delicious and made his erection throb, wanting to bury himself inside of the other just as deeply.

As soon as Germany was inside and America had breathily said he was ready Prussia was pushing in, sliding himself into the tight heat right alongside his bruder and shuddering from the feel of it. He hadn't double teamed someone in a while...and never, ever with his own bruder...gods was it hot.

"Nnnghuh..." Alfred shivered and mewled between the strong nations, his bound arms digging into Germany's strong chest as he felt Prussia leaning in for another blindingly good kiss. He'd never been stretched this much in his entire life as a nation and he'd never felt so stuffed or pleasured, either. "Fuck, Prussia...Germany..."

"It only gets better, kesese." Gilbert rocked his hips a little, having more room for movement than the other two. His one little movement made both his bruder and Alfred moan out, Ludwig unable to not rock his hips a little as well, the both of them moving within America's tight passage.

"Gods yes...you'd better fucking let me cum this time..." America's low growl was full of pleasured menace, his eyes clenched tight while tears dripped slowly from the corners of his eyes. He tightened up around the both of them, feeling the familiar build up of ecstasy within the pit of his stomach, an indescribable ache of pleasure spreading out from where he was duel impaled by the European nations.

"Promise." Gilbert kissed one wet cheek before licking the salt up, thrusting in faster as his own pleasure easily mounted. He was too turned on from playing with the American and watching his bruder reduce the superpower to a trembling mess for him to be able to last. Judging by the way Ludwig was panting into Alfred's ear and rolling his hips up into him harder, his younger bruder was likely in the same boat as him. "Just remember to scream our names, babe."

"Fuck yo-OH!" America jerked and clamped down hard, voice cut off by the firm touch of a pale hand wrapping around his length and stroking quickly. He immediately broke down into soft whimpers and eager mewls, muscles tightening up with pleasure and heightening the friction. He threw his head back as the ecstasy rolled up through his body, mouth opening up around increasingly loud calls of both brothers names and demands for both of them to keep going and never, ever stop.

"G-gilbert!" America cried out loudly, body snapping taut as he finally hit that peak that had been denied him so often tonight. He rocked violently as he came, howling the name of both the nation's inside of him while moaning out curse words and shuddering, hard.

"Ahhhh!" Gilbert kissed Alfred deeply when he reached his own pleasure high, muffling the sound of the others name onto his lips, one hand buried in golden blond hair while the other continued tugging the pulsing erection in his hand. He buried himself in deep and emptied completely, cock spurting long and heavy inside of the younger nation, filling him up.

Ludwig leaned forward and bit down on a strong shoulder to muffle his own noises, the sight and sound of both the traditionally loud nation's making his head spin. He came just a few thrusts after his older bruder, pumping in and out while he came until he finally rammed in deep and stayed there until the last quivering pulse of hot fluid shot out.

All three slumped in various states of exhaustion, Ludwig's arms coming around Alfred's waist to hold him close and gently sooth his trembling muscles. He kissed the angry bite mark he'd left behind and looked at his bruder, smiling faintly when he saw the albino panting heavily and flushed all over.

"Damn...what a rush!" Gilbert breathed out, smiling cockily. He was the first to pull out after a few more minutes rest, closing his eyes as he slipped out and saw the flood of sticky white that followed behind. "Oh man...that is a sexy sight."

"Bruder, I think America has fallen asleep..." Ludwig said softly when the blond didn't respond to Gilbert's thoughtless words. The Prussian paused, before smirking wickedly and striding off to the closet without a word. Ludwig could only watch helplessly, not wanting to wake America up. He definitely deserved a rest after that experience.

When Gilbert came back he carried a camera, easily taking a few dozen good shots before Ludwig finally snapped in a whisper stern enough to get him to help. They gently eased Alfred off and onto his side, carefully undoing all the belts before rolling the young nation onto his back. The sheets below him were a sticky mess.

That didn't stop Gilbert from climbing into the bed and throwing an arm around Alfred, pulling him close and nuzzling sweaty gold hair. He just grinned when Ludwig gave him a disapproving look. "We'll clean up in the morning. For now, the awesome me needs some awesome sleep!"

"...Fine." Ludwig sighed, not wanting to fight. It would be fine to clean later. As it was now they couldn't do it properly if America was passed out.

He made to slide in beside his bruder, to give America room to get out if he woke up in the middle of the night, but his bruder glared sharply at him and made a heavily negative motion with his hand.

"No way! The awesome Prussia _does _the spooning, he doesn't _get _spooned! You get the other side or the floor!" Gilbert huffed at his bruder for even trying to get in on that side. Red eyes stayed locked on Germany until he finally sighed in resignation and moved around to the other side. Well, America could just wake one of them up if he needed up, he supposed.

With that finally settled all three nations fell into a deep, comfortable if sticky, sleep that lasted until well past the time they should have been catching planes and making meetings.

Too bad Prussia had turned all the alarms and phones off prior to the sex.

**xXx**

Please leave a review if you liked it ;D I'd like to know what everyone's favorite part was, if you don't mind. I just am always really curious about it because I always have favorite parts in stories when I read fanfiction/books so. Please and thanks, love you allllllll :D


End file.
